peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Camper Van (PA episode)
is the 19th episode of Season 1 of Peppa's adventures, and the 19th episode overall. Synopsis Peppa and the users go on a camping trip. Plot Mummy Pig drives to Willdawg14's house, where the users are eating brownies. She picks them up and says they are going on a camping trip with her and Peppa. Oreo-And-Eeyore asks how they will get to the camping site, and Mummy Pig reveals a large camping van. Each user gets their own room. Mummy Pig picks Peppa up, and they leave. At home, George and Selmo realize that they got left behind. They plan a rebellion with Daddy Pig, Jase, and Alex. They run out of the house and set Mummy's car on fire. They put rocks around the fire to prevent the house from burning. In the camper van, Willdawg14 and Oreo-And-Eeyore play Super Smash Bros Melee with Sonic. Willdawg14 sucks at the game, and Sonic button mashes. Eventually, his gamecube breaks. MrsWhatever40 informs them that dinner is served, which confuses them. That's when they realize the van has robot servants. After supper, the users discover how advanced the camper van is, and it gets incredibly confusing. They decide to ditch the pigs and live on their own in the woods. They encounter wolves (which they get rid of using wolf repellant), bears (which they get rid of using bear repellant) and Jared Fogle (who they get rid of using child porn). Will thinks that the outdoors is better than the camper van. Quongus thinks Sonic wouldn't last a minute without a bed nearby, so he is surprised when he sees him chopping down trees. By the time he finally stops, he has cut down a third of the forest. With the wood and stone he found, Sonic says they should make a shelter, which they do. They decide to sleep in it for the night. The next morning, however, they discover that Mummy Pig and Peppa left without them. Will says that they can navigate their way home by climbing trees and looking around (since all the buildings in Peppatown are on hills for some reason). However, there are no nearby trees to climb, thanks to Sonic. They decide to travel through the woods until they get home. MrsWhatever40 and Mateusz11113 (the only people who didn't ditch Mummy Pig and Peppa) realize the other users are gone. But they don't care. Peppa and Mummy Pig also noticed, but they also don't care. They feel guilty when they pass by a Gamestop and see Sonic Mania and South Park: The Fractured But Whole in the window. However, they continue. Meanwhile, the users pare walking through the woods when they come across a hedgehog. Will tells Sonic to communicate with it and pushes Sonic, causing him to fall on the hedgehog, which turns out to be a porcupine. Sonic ends up critically injured and bleeding. A montage then plays of the users walking through the woods, and the following things happen: Willdawg14 gets a free footlong sandwich from a vendor who turns out to be Jared Fogle, who molests him while users watch. Next, Quongus runs into a spider web and is bitten by a spider. Next, Oreo-And-Eeyore falls off the trail and into a mud puddle, a crocodile tries to eat his arm, Oreo-And-Eeyore kicks it to space and is safe. By the time it’s all over, Sonic has practically lost all his hair, Will only has one petal left, and Quongus‘s broke both his legs. Suddenly they reach the end of the woods, where Peppa, Mummy Pig, Mateusz11113, and MrsWhatever40. Peppa gives Sonic a plaster cast for his back and some medicine for his fur. Mateuz11113 mends Quongus’s legs, and MrsWhaterever40 gives Willdawg14 an exclusive version of South Park: The Fractured But Whole where you can fight Jared Fogle over and over again while exploring the town. Everybody goes home in the camper van, which the users agree to never step foot in again. The episode ends. Gallery Campervan.png Trivia * “ I’ll Make A Man Out Of You “ from the Disney film Mulan ''plays during the montage of the users making their way through the woods and getting hurt. * The scene where Jared Fogle molests Willdawg14 while the users watch is a reference to the horror film ''Wrong Turn 6: Last Resort. Transcript (Intro) (Title card) (The users are at their house eating brownies.) Willdawg14: “ These are good brownies. “ (Mummy Pig walks in) Mummy Pig: “ Alright users. We’re going on a camping trip! ” Willdawg14: “ What? ” Sonicthehedgehog223: “ Why? ” Mateusz11113: “ And how’d you get in here? ” Mummy Pig: “ Okay, everyone except Mateuz11113 and MrsWhatever40 into the camper van. ” (Almost all the users get into the camper van. Peppa is sitting there.) Peppa: “ Hello everybody. We’re leaving our essentials behind and camping out in the dangerous woods. And that means no more brownies./” (Willdawg14 screams) Sonic: “ What about electr- “ Peppa: “ No. “ Sonic: WHAT IS THIS!? “ Quongus: This van is actually real nice. We each get our room. Sonic: “ Okay. “ (Walks up to room) Sonic: (quietly) “ Hey, OAE, Willdawg14! “ OAE and Will: “ Huh? “ Sonic: “ I snuck in my Gamecube, so now we can play Super Smash Bros Melee over again! “ Willdawg14: “ Hah! I’ll rock at this game! “ (Two minutes later) Willdawg14: “ Sonofadarn! “ Oreo-And-Eeyore: "Sonic, stop button mashing. You're gonna break the console! " Sonic: " NOIMNOTNOIMNOTNOIMNOTNOIMNOT " (Gamecube explodes) Sonic: " Well shoot. " MrsWhatever40: " Um guys, dinner is ready. " Sonic, Will, and OAE: “ DINNER? “ Quongus: “ Wait, I thought you two didn't go. “ MrsWhatever40: We snuck back on. “ Quongus: “ Okay. “ Willdawg14: “ What are we eating, roasted sticks? “ Mateusz11113: “ No, it’s hamburgers served by robot servants. “ All: “ ROBOT SERVANTS?! “ (At the dinner table, there are robots everywhere.) Willdawg: “ Man, this place is wierd. “ Sonic: “ We should sneak out of this place. “ OAE: “ Yeah, the woods would be easier than this. “ (A time card appears saying “Later”. The users jump out of the camper van. Mateusz11113 and MrsWhatever40 stay back.) Willdawg14: ‘ Aren’t you guys coming? “ Mateusz: “ Nah. We like it here. Besides, you won’t survive the night in the woods. “ Sonic: “ Oh, yeah? Well we’re all moderators and admins and so are you, but if you want to waste those powers inside a luxury vehicle, by all means, go ahead. Come on guys. “ (The users leave.) Mateusz: “ I give em an hour. “ MrsWhatever40: “ I give em 11 minutes. “ Category:PA Category:PA episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Episodes written by sonicthehedgehog223